Chained Circle
by KageSakura
Summary: The second installment of my Second Chances series. Edward disappears while on a mission to track down a possible philosopher's stone, starting a chain of events that could ultimately change the lives of our fellow Amestrians. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter I: The Beginning

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the second installment of my series Second Chances. It took a long time for me to actually finish this, thanks to a complicated RL summer. A really annoying complicated summer. I didn't want to write a halfhearted first chapter just because I was pressed for time, so I decided to take things slow and just focus on doing it right. Now I'm finally back on the swing of things, and able to write to my hearts content. This chapter takes place around the same time of the beginning of the epilogue. I'm not going to give specific dates, because they don't really mean anything at this point. So yeah, let's get this show on the road.**

**Edit- There are pairings I just couldn't fit them in the summary- eventual EdxWin, Roy Riza, AlxOC  
**

**Disclaimer- Fullmetal Alchemist is property of the great Arakawa-sensei and BONES, and does not and never will belong to me. **

**Chained Circle Chapter I. Beginning**

_Once upon a time there lived a little girl who had nothing. She lived by herself at the edge of a mountain surrounded by woods in a little house and despite her hardships she was as content as she could be for she was unaware of what she was missing._

_As it happened one day she found a man lying unconscious in the middle of the woods she took him in and tended to his wounds staying by his side until he awakened. _

_When he did, the man revealed himself to be a traveling magician who had somehow fallen ill during his journey and thought the woods would be his grave. For her kindness he presented her a present; a magical rock that would grant her every wish…_

_At first the girl didn't touch the stone. What could she wish for? She didn't know of anything beyond her woods. Finally one night she decided that the one thing she wanted in this world was a family… _

_A king and his horseman stopped at the woods, their carriage had broken down and they entered the small house seeking refuge. Finding the girl on her own he took her and raised her as his own, along with his three daughters. And so it was that the girl who had nothing, grew into a beautiful princess…_

_She didn't think she'd ever need the stone again, until one day a young scholar came to the castle seeking to take a place in the king's court. He was a handsome and kind lad, as smart as he was clever. The young princess found herself wishing that this man would take notice of her. Not long after he came to the palace the scholar confessed his love for her and eventually they were married. Once again she was happier than she could ever be…_

_A horrible plague broke out devastating the country. While the king and scholar were laying on their death beds,__ the princess ran to her room to wish for a way to save her father and lover from the terrible plague. Almost immediately the plague disappeared and the entire kingdom was saved from the terrible fate…_

_One day the scholar, now her husband, asked her how he and the king could have been revived so quickly from the plague and she confided her secret to him. He asked if she could use her power just once. Foolishly the girl agreed, and handed over her greatest treasure…._

_The princess began to see her mistake as she watched her lover wish for more each passing day. She watched in fear as he wished for all the knowledge in the world, then the ability to make unlimited supply of gold. One night he told her that what he really wanted was immortality and while she begged him not to make such a foolish wish he did not heed her words and took the stone from out of the cupboard. Consumed with guilt for his greed, she took the stone from out of his hands and ran outside to the courtyard of their beautiful home and then towards the woods all the while wishing to banish herself and the stone from the world, as she ran she turned herself into a ray of light that flew through the sky…_

_To this day it is said the princess rides through the night sky on her magical rock; the shooting star, waiting to grant her wishes to those lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her._

"And that is all for today,"

A little red curtain fell over the stage obscuring the wooden princess feet from view, taking some of the yellow fabric stars with it.

A big adorable awwwwwww_" _filled the audience; a group of young kids, age ten at the most, their faces filled with disappointment now that the puppet show that had enthralled them so had come to an end.

Edward Elric looked away from them towards the horizon searching for any signs of the man that had told him to wait at this particular place. Apparently he was in a theater district of some sort. The port was surrounded by dozens of street performers in the middle of their own gigs. There was apparently a museum around here also; a relocation of the old Aquarian art; he remembered the guide who wouldn't shut up about it his first time walking through.

"Tell us another one, pleeeeeeaaaaase!" The girl whined in a pitch so high Ed thought his ears might bleed as she begged the freak--I mean, puppeteer for another story.

Not that Edward was one to make judgments, but the man was practically wearing a dress, at least he had the decency, to hide his own shortcomings with some normal clothes.

"Another one?" the puppeteer asked.

"Nobody could tell stories like yours, Rezelle!" Rezelle, even his name was girly.

Though he had to admit he agreed with the kid. It had to be the most whacked out story he had ever heard; a princess in the sky for Pete's sake. Obviously this guy knew nothing of astronomy and these poor kids would grow up deluded, their hopes riding on falling space junk.

"Well if you really believe that you'll wait until tomorrow," Rezelle told them causing the whining and complaints to escalate but after being promised there would be a floating castle in the next story, the kids dispersed chattering excitedly as they went. Those poor, confused, souls.

Edward got up and stretched. He didn't really care all that much about effeminate puppeteers or the confusion they spread. An important meeting (which was supposed to have started a few hours ago) was currently the most important matter at hand and he was growing more impatient by the second.

He pulled at fistfuls of his hair in frustration. "For Pete's sake! I don't care if you're the busiest man in all of Amestris, two hours late is crossing the line! Damn it!"

A few passerby, the majority being mothers with children, turned to look at him with disapproval.

"Ugh," he sighed letting his head fall backwards against the bench, and staring at the glorious sun-filled sky. "I just want to get the heck outta here, already."

While any other state alchemist would feel like the luckiest guy in the world to visit the newest tourist spot, Ed didn't find anything new in New Aquaroya; at least not anything that the old one didn't have. Besides it wasn't as fun without his brother around.

Besides, the faster he got out of here, the faster he could finish up his mission and take a real vacation.

After a few uninteresting minutes the person he had been waiting for appeared. Though, it didn't do much to improve his mood. He didn't feel any shame as he all but glared at the man, as important as he was with his gray suit and gray slicked back hair.

"I apologize for my lateness." he said before Ed could open his mouth to chew him out. "I had quite a bit of an emergency to deal with. My daughter took ill at the most unfortunate of times."

Edward instantly felt the guilt rise. "Whatever the case, it's something that couldn't be helped." he assured the man.

The man nodded. "My chauffeur shall drive us to the museum if that's alright."

Edward nodded as he followed him to the black car, where an older gentleman was already holding open the door for the two of them.

The ride would be short and thankfully, so, since he didn't think he could stomach being in a car after skipping both breakfast and lunch in order to be on time for this meeting.

Not that he had been overly excited about it, or anything. It was just something that had to be done.

Council had clearly indicated that they wanted regular updates on what he found. So far, he had nothing but one lead. The same one that had brought him to this city. Not that he cared about those old geezers and their protocol, it just really frustrated him. His aim hadn't been clearly defined at all other than "tracking down a possible philosopher's stone". This had led him on a wild goose chase all over the country. Only very recently had he realized that this possible philosopher's stone could be floating around disguised as a common jewel, being traded through greedy ignorant hands until someone recognized it for what it was.

Ed glanced at the old man who was riding in the front passenger seat. He had arranged this meeting himself after hearing that this man was in the jewel trading business. According to his lead Lawrence Barnes had apparently (and probably literally) struck gold when he acquired an assortment of stones with a description of magical properties all too familiar for Ed's liking. He couldn't be sure of anything, but if the stone had indeed fallen into Barnes' hands, it would have to be taken back and destroyed. That was a given.

When they arrived at the Geraldine Barnes Museum of Amestrian Culture and Historical Art, the man was kind enough to show him a few of the exhibits that were apparently famous. Edward wasn't surprised to see that the ancient relics exhibits looked just like every other ancient relic display he'd seen during his stay at New Aquaroya. He tried not to make his boredom too obvious as he was lead to a private hall with set tables. Here he was rewarded for his efforts with tea and biscuits.

"So…" Edward started after all the formalities were over and the polite small talk couldn't be dragged out any longer. "Rumor has it you've recently acquired a valuable item for your collection. Tell me, is it the real thing?"

The older man didn't skip a beat, "Ah yes, I was wondering why a young scholar such as yourself would arrange to have tea with an old museum owner. Most people just get straight to asking for the price."

Edward wasn't sure if he was being complimented or insulted. He decided to stare into his empty tea cup rather than show this momentary weakness. At least he was polite enough to arrange for a meeting instead of confiscating the thing.

"Price isn't the issue here," he said finally. "As long as it's the genuine article."

"Those are confident words. Well it certainly was the rarest find. Greater than any other artifact in this place," Barnes said pointing out at the various exhibits in the large hall. "Ever since the day I got it, I've had various amounts offered to me but none have come close to the value. So I'm sure you'll understand why I can't just let you see it until we come to an agreement. An object that powerful is certainly worth a fortune."

He turned and signaled to some assistant to come and bring over a box which he opened to reveal a stack of photographs and handed one to Edward.

Ed scrutinized it. It was a picture of a glass case housing several multicolored stones. A red ruby shining in the middle of the display. It could very well be the Philosopher's stone.

"That is what you are searching for is it not? Though it might be out of the range of the funds of a mere scholar you'll find I can be a reasonable negotiator."

"I only negotiate with what I can see with my own two eyes. How can I be so sure this picture isn't a fake?"

"I understand," Barnes said, and he again made a signal to his assistant who left the room and came back with the exact glass and leather case that was shown in the picture. "I already showed you in it's my own private exhibit. "Now then, let's see if this convinces you."

Edward stared at the jewels for a moment before shaking his head. Did this guy think he was an idiot or something? "For someone who knows so much about rare stones you have no idea how to store them."

Barnes didn't seem to catch on. "Is there a problem?"

Edward sighed and observed the obvious fake stones again before the assistant took back the case. Looks like he wasn't going to find anything here either. He was tired of dead ends.

He waited until the assistant left, before he started his interrogation. "Something so powerful and dangerous can't be kept around other chemicals much less other jewels. The chemical reaction would be enough to modify the elements as well environment around it. The glass would mean nothing and you'd lose your precious supply. Something you wouldn't want to happen with a magical rock that makes you gold, isn't that right, Mr. Barnes? And if that is the case then why would you sell it in the first place? Could it be that you don't have anything so you're selling a fake Philosopher Stone to the highest bidder? Did you think no one would recognize a fake when they see one?"

Mr. Barnes seemed taken aback for a second, but it melted into amusement."A topic you know very well." he said, his tone completely changing. " Isn't that right, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?"

There was a clang of metal and Edward realized his had accidentally broken the delicate tea china when he slammed his hand into the table. Well, this was unexpected."What the hell are you talking about?" he said dropping all formality.

The older man's smile was disturbing. "I usually have background checks done on everyone who is interested in negotiating with me. Otherwise I'd be in a lot of trouble wouldn't I? Word spread so quickly about my Philosopher's stone that of course I knew that the National Alchemist Association would come for it eventually. Though I never expected that they'd send one of the most recognizable celebrities in all of Amestris."

Edward impulsively tugged at his temporarily black ponytail and rearranged the glasses he really didn't need on the bridge his nose. He couldn't help but grin. "Heh, so you found me out. You think that's a good thing?"

Mr. Barnes smiled. "I would say that it is fortunate that I got to meet such a famous person. Though I'm afraid I can't let go you go so easily now that you know my secret."

"Yeah you're in a very difficult situation, but I couldn't care less about your fake jewel scheme," Edward said rising from the table and rolling up his sleeves, as he was sure some twenty something minions would be getting ready to attack him at any moment. "I just can't believe what a waste of time today has been." He said walking towards the door ready to stop anything that got in his way. Just let them try.

"Then let me make it worth your while." The museum owner said evilly. He stood and put his hands in his coat pocket. Edward blinked watching him fish around for whatever.

No minions came.

Then something very unexpected happened. Edward almost gasped when he saw Barnes pull a round red familiar something out of his pocket.

No flipping way. "Is that--?"

"The very thing you have been searching for." Barnes said waving the thing around making it glow dangerously. "The legendary philosopher's stone."

The Fullmetal Alchemist glared at the guy. Still no minions crawled out from anywhere.

Mr. Barnes just babbled on . "…The legendary gold maker. If you join up with me, state alchemist I'll give it to you free of charge."

"What the--" Had the guy lost his marbles?

"Aren't you searching for this powerful stone, alchemist, the N.A.A. certainly is interested enough to send you to do their work for them."

"If you had the real thing all along then why the hell were you selling fakes?"

"Why indeed? I think it was to lure in anyone worthy of helping me make more stones this one is not enough," Barnes swayed as he talked convincing Edward that he was indeed loosing his sanity. I was lucky to lure the great alchemist to me with the simple rumor. But then you saw right through it! With the knowledge you possess you can help me to create more and more. Such a beautiful item much be shared with the world! Think of how many people we can lead to salvation!" he cackled.

Whether you're crazy or not, you're really pissing me off! Something so dangerous must be erased from this world. Not put on the market." Edward raised his eyes. "Or are you not familiar, Mr. Barnes, with the legends that pertain to that stone? People have died because of the greed and arrogance of—"

"THAT IS THE BEAUTY OF IT!!!" The stone in his hand glowed from red to blindly orange somehow causing the Fullmetal Alchemist eyes to burn as the man staggered towards him, causinghim to throw off his glasses. He heard them shatter somewhere beyond the orange.

"The greed and arrogance of the world it all revolves around THIS ONE STONE. It's also the only thing that can save us in this world…"

The hall looked like a blend of warm colors all swarming as the light drew closer. Even so he could recognize the purple outline at once. A transmutation circle.

Edward started running blindly "Hey cut it out!" he yelled. "I'm an alchemist if I get in contact with that amount of alchemical energy who knows what---"

"…to save my daughter. My beautiful daughter. The voice was right behind him and grew closer even as he moved forward he could feel something pulling him down. Something was cracking under him was it the floor? "My daughter…my beautiful daughter. You'll help me make her better…and then we can heal the world…"

A deafening crackling filled his ears. He couldn't see. He couldn't use alchemy, fearing that reaction would go out of control, not that it probably already wasn't. The unmistakable sound of a transmutation, and a cold yet warm tingling took him over. "Damn it!" he screamed.

It had bugged him when he first arrived but he hadn't paid much attention. He hadn't seen any other people here expect for the assistant. There was no secret plot, there were no minions, just a crazy old man that he had underestimated. He had miscalculated. Man, had he miscalculated.

He didn't remember when he stopped feeling the burning, but he did remember the purple light and the scream of terror as a tall door opened and cold black arms dragged him into darkness.

**_ OooOOoooo_**

The eyes were all watching him, measuring him as if waiting for him to make the first move. Somewhere beyond the blackness he could see familiar faces, arms, and legs reaching out to him. But he couldn't reach them.

Every time he walked forward he was hit by something; particularly in the face. Though he didn't feel any pain and he wondered why. Even so he stubbornly ran forward despite the blows. Now he could almost reach them. Those blue eyes were so close.

And they were so close….SMACK!!! Edward bolted upright and almost collided with the milky white forehead that floated above him.

"I thought you were dead."

_What?_

"Can you open your eyes?"

"Winry?"

"I'm sorry." The voice said.

Feeling annoyed that he couldn't pinpoint the voice he opened his eyes.

A face, white skin and chestnut hair. A girl.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I found you lying on the floor," the girl said as if that was any explanation.

"Who are you?" he repeated, this time stretching out right his hand and finding that it wasn't there.

"Please don't move," she said.

"My arm…"

"It's over here. You were screaming so much, and then you tried to pull it off in your sleep. It looked…painful," her voice, it sounded afraid.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"You'll hurt yourself more if you move around. Just stay still," she insisted.

He couldn't do that. The philosopher's stone. That man had it and he would….the bright orange light filled his memory and it all came back to him. It had already happened.

"I couldn't stop him he shuddered. Even when I knew exactly what would happen if I didn't." He felt his head rest against something soft. Her knee?

A gentle hand stroked his head. "I'm glad."

At her words Edward opened his eyes wide and jerked his head out of her lap. He stared into the brown eyes of a teenage girl, probably fifteen or sixteen years old. Then he took in the surroundings. He was in the same room he'd last seen, the outline of the circle was still glowing faint purple. The room was intact. But then what had happened to the old man?

"Everyone is gone except for us." The girl didn't smile but her upbeat tone gave away her joy at the horrible idea.

Edward glared at her, gritting his teeth. "And that makes you happy?"

Now she smiled brilliantly, stroking the strangely teardrop shaped crystal pendant around her neck. "I'm not alone anymore."

He opened his mouth to ask just what she had meant, but she immediately closed the space between them with her lips; soft and yet cold as ice.

Edward fought to push her away but his brain was not working properly. Neither was anything else, for that matter.

Finally he managed to pry away her hands tangling in his hair then finally push her face off of his.

The girl curled back as if in pain but then straightened up again. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Her eyes were so empty; dull and unfocused and glowing oddly. But it was her twisted smile that confirmed it. She was as crazy as the old man!

The girl stroked back his bangs and he felt a chill up run down his spine. "You'll stay forever right?" she whispered.

That did it. He pushed her away. He just couldn't hang around here lest he'd also go insane.

Ignoring all logical evidence that he'd probably fall back down the moment he stood up, Edward rose to his feet and dove for the automail arm situated a few feet away and painfully shoved it back into its socket.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked as he ran despite the pain of reattachment. "Don't go out that way!" he heard her voice echo down the dark hall. "You can't go that way."

Edward ignored her and ran until he found the exit. He felt relief when he opened the front door and felt the cold air fill his lungs. He could see the setting sun and the lights of the city not to far off in the distance

"I said NO!!!"

Purple light shot out of the ground wrapping around his legs like ropes. Alchemy? She was an alchemist?

"If you stay I'll give you whatever you want." The girl stepped closer and he saw pendant under her neck was glowing brightly. Her smile was ten types creepier in the light. "Why go back out there, when you have me," She extended a cold hand and caressed his face.

"Sorry kid, you're not my type." Edward clapped his hands, again ignoring the throbbing of his arms and focused on building a wall to keep her as far away from him as possible.

"No you can't!" He heard a high pitched whine from behind the wall. "She told me, she said I can have whatever I want! I want you!!!"

As if it were made of dust the wall dissipated and Edward found himself dodging out of the way of several huge icicles coming up from the ground.

"How the hell is she doing that?" he thought aloud as he avoided getting his head smashed by one that grew out of the ceiling. "How is she manipulating the elements so completely? Does she have some sort of—"

Before he could continue his train of thought a giant hand of ice rose from the wood floor and attempted to flatten him. He wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way without breaking several bones.

"I can't let you leave." The girls voice sounded like she was in a trance. "I can't…I WON'T BE ALONE ANYMORE!"

A mountainous glacier materialized from behind her and Edward braced himself for the impact of the ton of ice coming his way.

But then nothing happened for several seconds. For a moment there was pure silence then the shattering of glass.

What the hell?

A high pitched scream, the girl's, most likely. Then a completely different voice, and footsteps descending the stairs. "Desiree? Desiree!"

Edward opened his eyes to see a young man with light brown hair hair and glasses. He was dressed in an elegant suit and would have looked normal if he wasn't leaning over the body of an unconscious girl. "Desiree what has become of you? What's happening here!" he said clutching the pendant that now stood grey against her chest.

He then turned to look at Edward with a look of surprise on his face.

Despite feeling like he was going to hit the floor Edward stood his defensive stance. "What the hell is going on here? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mr. Lawrence Barnes the owner of this house."

"What are you playing at?" Edward spat. "Lawrence Barnes is a crazy old man, he just disintegrated half of the third floor just a few hours ago."

"Old man, surely you're referring to my uncle. Please," he said as the blond took a step back ready to attack the guy if need be. "Tell me what is going on here."

Completely confused and caught off guard Edward sighed and let his bladed arm fall to his side. He sighed. "Right, as if I would know…"

**_OoOoOoOo_**

It was half past five and the Fullmetal Alchemist found himself sitting in the guest room of the house attached to the Museum of Amestrian Culture and Historical Art. Somehow he was feeling a lot better after lying down on an old couch, while the real owner of the place walked around the room randomly inspecting the artifacts along the wall.

Edward had helped carry the girl who turned out to be his cousin, Desiree, to her own room so she could rest. After listening to Ed's side of the story. Barnes had then explained that one month ago he had come to posses an assortment of jewels that were rumored to be very valuable and how soon after some sort of curse had come over his household.

Something about people who came in contact with the stones getting really sick (stuff like fainting spells, high fevers and corrosive burns on the skin). Not long after a person actually died causing all his staff to quit due to fear of being affected by it.

From his description Edward figured it was a type of poisoning more common to people who had been exposed red water. This led to the assumption that the stones his uncle had stolen from him in his manic state weren't really Philosopher's stones but poorly made copies. Even so the transmutation the old man had produced had caused everything in the room besides the walls to be eaten up by a giant circle still etched into the floor leaving the house itself intact. Though the now melted ice he had to battle afterward had ruined the floor.

"At least these heirlooms managed to survive the transmutation," Barnes said picking up an old vase then inspecting it. "I honestly don't know what to tell you, alchemist. Why my kind uncle would suddenly try to impersonate me and try to sell fake philosopher's stones to clients…" he set down the vase. "It doesn't make doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't," Ed agreed. "But where were you this whole time?" He could have certainly used the extra help a few hours ago when said uncle had attempted to transmute him into the floor.

Barnes seemed hesitant to answer. He just hung his head, allowing a shadow to fall over his face.

"I met your uncle at an exhibit two days ago," Ed explained. "I had heard about your new stone collection and told him I was a scholar researching old legends and he invited me here. Though I was convinced he was the real Lawrence Barnes at the time."

"I already told you I don't know what is going on," Barnes said, he ran a hand through his brown bangs, frustrated, "Two days ago one of my staff tied me up and locked me in a windowless room on the top floor. Thanks to my cousin's alchemic barrage earlier I was able to escape." Ed had to admit he was starting feel sorry for the guy, he looked really upset. "I rarely venture out of the house, for most of my life my uncle had been control of all the business in the museum. I never expected him to betray me like this."

Edward unwillingly thought back to earlier in the day when he had been attacked by the old man. The crazy glint in the man's eyes had looked more like was possessed than anything else.

"I don't think he betrayed you. At least not willingly. He looked like he had gone insane, or was taken over by something…he kept talking about his daughter."

"My cousin Desiree, she's suffered from an illness since she was a baby."

"Is that why you were looking for a Philosopher's stone? To save your cousin?"

The young man shook his head. "She's always been very frail. Unlike most kids her age the slightest bump or bruise would cause her extreme pain, to the point that she'd fall into spells of unconsciousness. She's seen the best doctors, and not one of them could do anything. She was always confined to her room for her own safety. Even when somehow I acquired what I thought was a Philosopher's stone, I did not intend to save her. I'd already convinced myself that there is no point. That she'd be better off dead than living such a pitiful life. I'd already watched my mother suffer the same fate. I suppose this is the price I have to pay for my insolence."

Ed tried not to cringe as he took it all in. Ouch. Talk about a depressing family history. Still it explained a few things. Except one.

"Wait a second, if you're cousin never ventured outside then how the heck did she know all that powerful alchemy?"

"My aunt was an alchemist. When we were younger my she taught us some alchemy. Though I'd rarely ever seen Desi use it, not like that anyway."

Edward raked a hand through his hair. The still black locks momentarily tangled in his fingers then slid through.

"Okay this is all highly confusing but let me see if I can make any sense of it. Your uncle thought you had acquired a real Philosopher stone and so he tried to steal it for himself to cure your cousin and…" he sat up straight on the couch, a new thought occurring to him. "Those stones. Why don't you think you were affected?"

"Because I never actually touched them. Besides my uncle, the people who were working on the exhibit were the ones who handle all the donations."

Edward blinked, more confused than ever. "Donations? You didn't buy them from a dealer?"

"I didn't buy them, they were a gift for my personal gallery; particularly from the daughter of a wealthy businessman from Ceres," Barnes explained.

"Ceres?"

"It's a district South of here between Amestris and the border of Aerugo. Like New Aquaroya they are the center for trade in the country. Because of that it's supposed to be the richest state. Though the only time I've ever visited all I saw was poverty."

Of course, wasn't that always how it was; the rich and poor classes living on the extreme sides of the hierarchy system?

"What's interesting is that they got their status by being the lead in the jewel trading business," Barnes continued. "And they acquired these jewels by making them using alchemy. Rumor has that years ago they also managed to create their own version of a Philosopher's Stone, and an actual working derivative, less potent but equally effective. These, of course, would have to be sold on the black market as they break every taboo in the book."

Barnes stopped talking and stared at the wall for a while, but Edward's mind was still on the last thing he had said. An actual working derivative of the Philosopher's Stone? Could it be that the thing that this guy's uncle had used…no it had failed miserably and apparently poisoned almost everyone in the house. So it must have been a fake, after all. Whoever had given those up, probably knew it and wanted to poison the owner of the museum. No…they wanted the stones put on display. Why the heck would they want that?

"So these copies, are failed derivatives and someone's daughter thought they would make a great early birthday present. Either she's a lousy gift giver, or she really hates you," Ed concluded.

Barnes smiled slightly. "Camira Weiss. She's the daughter of one of the sponsors for this museum. I met with her to discuss her plans for a fundraiser she was helping out with. That was the original intent." He put his head in his hands. "What started out as a business partnership resulted in a love affair. Though it didn't last long, she found out that I already had a girlfriend. I guess you could say that I'm not surprised that she would want me dead. Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned."

Ed couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the brown haired rich kid. The guy really needed to get his act together, if this whole thing was based off revenge, then he probably did deserve it. But that wasn't the issue here. "And she got the whole stone collection from the artifacts her father acquired," he said.

"That I'm sure of. Her father owns a luxury cruise liner where we hold all our fund raising events. If you want to find out more you can visit it yourself. I was supposed to attend the tonight's soiree however, due to the current situation, It'd be best to stay indoors."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The phone rang almost nine times before someone actually picked up, three more than last time he had called. It seemed the Central communications office was getting lazier and lazier.

"Hello, Central Headquarters state the department or person you are trying to reach."

"General Roy Mustang. Department SA-23."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mustang has already left for the night."

Figures.

"Can I patch you through to his secretary?"

"Sure why not?" Edward leaned against the glass of the phone booth staring out at the night sky.

So many things had happened and he still had to go and interrogate more people on some ship. That Barnes jerk had informed him that his scary ex-girlfriend would be attending a soiree and he needed to hear her side of the story. Not that he was in the mood to see anyone much less hundreds of strangers.

The voice of Alana Smith, Mustang's newest secretary asked who was calling.

"Oh sorry it's the Fullmetal Alchemist speaking. Yeah, hey I need to get in contact with the General right away. Do you have his home number or anywhere else I can reach him?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't disclose that information without the Council's permission."

The heck? "What?"

"State Alchemist Fullmetal, department SA-23, correct? Due to the council's orders you are only permitted to speak with the department that assigned you to your current mission, for the duration of that mission. I'm sorry, sir, but I too have been given my orders."

He hung his head. "Sure I understand." He hung up and dialed the number for the Amestris State Council. After about ten rings he hung up. "Figures, they're even lazier than the State Alchemy division."

Edward Elric knew very well the repercussions of making a move outside of the leash of the Council's command. Even so, he couldn't let his one lead into this whole Philosopher's Stone thing get away. While he wasn't too sure if this is what he was supposed to be looking for, it was highly likely that the rumor's he had heard about the stone on the market was referring to these fakes. Meaning there could be more of them floating around.

Besides, the fact that those fakes could cause sickness and possibly insanity was too much of a problem to be overlooked.

It took about an hour to get to the center of town, Edward grumpily observed that it would have taken considerably less time if all those stupid water canals weren't in the way. Ironically, New Aquaroya was also a city of water; built on a bay a few miles north from the original city.

"Seriously," Ed griped. "You'd think these people learned their lesson after their city sunk like a stone."

After a long while in which nothing of importance happened, he started to hear the cheerful orchestra music. Well, it sounded more like a complicated symphony played by a band of no less than ten people. The music got louder as he made his way past the water side hotels and towards the pier. Certainly he was close to his destination.

Not longer after, he spotted the giant white luxury liner, moored on the dock and a huge line of people waiting to board.

The _S.S. Royale_ certainly lived up to its name. It was a massive vessel of white and silver, lit up with bright yellow lights of the cabin windows. It stood out majestically against the darkening evening sky, making even the expanse of stars stretching over the ocean look dull in comparison.

The well dressed women in their long dresses and hats, arm in arm with men in tailored suits, made him feel like a beggar in his white on black button down and slacks ensemble (matching with his black dyed hair).

Edward let out a low whistle, pondering his next move. Surely they weren't to let a commoner onto a ship like that.

"What gorgeous eyes."

He looked up at the feminine voice, and was greeted with a beautiful sight in return. A woman was staring at him and sparkling in her light blue dress, which clung to her in every right way possible.

Then she got closer, and so did her perfectly outlined curved form. "Like liquid gold. I've never seen anything like it" she said and he felt stupid for a second wondering what she was referring to.

No, really, why was this beautiful woman talking to him?

Wait, no He didn't have time to ponder about it now, he needed to focus on finding a way onto that ship.

He took a step back, and the light blue distraction stopped her approach. "You're obviously not from Aquaroya, I'd never forget a face like yours."

"Is this ship headed toward Rees Island?" he asked.

"Are you here for the auction?"

He was going to shake his head when he realized, this might work to his advantage and awkwardly modified the motion into a nod instead.

"Yeah, that's right and you must be headed to grand ball in that dress," he said, all the while smiling what he hoped was a charming smile.

He felt like a complete idiot.

For some reason, however, she seemed to find this endearing. "Why aren't you a sweet talker? Actually I was headed to the auction also. I'd never really cared for these things, but with you going I think I can bear it." She winked, making her look lovelier, if that was possible.

'Hey you! You getting on this ship or not," he realized some guy with a clipboard was addressing him. The line had dwindled and it seemed the crowd of people left in front of the ship were only there to see off their loved ones.

"Name please," The man's eyes were scouring a guest list.

"Oh yes, of course," Edward stalled. "My name. Uhm…"

"Jordan," the pretty girl said as she stood in front of him. Apparently she was addressing the clipboard holder who stood at attention at her voice.

"He's with me, okay?" she said.

"Of course, madam." He gestured toward the deck. "Right this way."

Edward followed him and the girl onto the crowded deck of the ship, thankful for the sudden turn of events.

Not long after the ship embarked Mystery girl informed him that aforementioned auction was to take place in the main hall. However, it wouldn't commence for about an hour. She had eventually disappeared into crowd after everyone and their mother had rushed to greet her.

Feeling alone and severely out of place Ed decided that he'd kill time by looking for some food, but quickly discovered it was almost impossible to walk around the crowded ship without almost tripping over the fur coats and long nightgown hems. Not only that, but the passengers seemed to be under the impression that he was part of the staff, after the third stuck up rich person asked him what time dinner was being served he had returned to the deck.

He stared up over the edge of the ship at the moonlit sky. If all went well he could get this mission out of the way and return to Central in a few days time. Then he would have time to stop by in Resembul. Winry was probably just about ready to kill him. Maybe he could pick up a peace offering in this city while he was at it.

He was contemplating New Aquaroya's tool and automail selection when the horn signaled the ship's arrival at Rees Island.

Rees Island was a tourist attraction, a few miles of the coast of New Aquaroya. Apparently it was a gambling hotspot, and resort with it's own chain of very expensive hotels. Edward had read about it in a flyer earlier that week. The soiree Lawrence Barnes had mentioned took place in one of those fancy hotels. Though he wondered if he should stay onboard and check out the auction first. Not just for the pleasant company but because it might help to learn more about the connection between the cruise line and the museum.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind him. "Do you work here?"

Edward sighed. "Sure, why not?" It would be a lot easier to blend in if he just went with it.

He turned to see an old woman dressed in gaudy clothes, and a tall man who Ed guessed was her husband standing next to her. Unlike most people on the ship they didn't look at him like he was the dirt under their shoes.

"Would you be so kind to direct us to the main hall, dear?" she said. "We were supposed to be there five minutes ago, but I'm afraid we just keep getting ourselves lost."

"Uh, sure it's down that way. As a matter of fact I'll take you there.

"Thank you so more. You're so kind."

Ed just smiled as he led the way towards the main hall of the luxury cruise ship. The auctioneer had already started bidding, whatever it was that was up for auction.

He spotted mystery girl from before and she waved him over to sit next to him. She apologized for not introducing herself before. Her name was Carolyn Annette Rees ( "Carrie to you") friend of the ship's owner Mr. Weiss and daughter of the resort owner which explained why everyone seemed to worship her every step.

It seemed like he had made a good choice coming here after all. With any luck he could ask Miss Rees what she knew about this Camira Weiss and then he could finally get some answer.

That had been the plan, but if there is one lesson The Fullmetal Alchemist had learned in his life it's that things never go according to plan. While it probably never fully sunk in he was about to be reminded of this the hard way. That night was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! This was a very long first chapter. I wanted to give some sort of background information, and set up a few things before acutally plunging into the story proper. Again this took place towards the beginning of the epilogue, around the time Edward wrote his letter to Winry. Hopefully that makes sense.**

**-The Geraldine Barnes museum of Amestrian Culture and Historical Art is my own invention. Personally, I'm not too fond of the name.**

**-New Aquaroya is my solution to what happened to the city, as it was supposed to sink a few years after episode 10. I figured they'd all relocate and start anew, since I really liked that town. **

**I edited this like three times, but I am human, so if there are any mistakes or discrepancies let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Auctions

**A/N: *runs in at intense speed** Oh my gosh!!! Hello !!! It's good to be back. I know I've been gone for a long time. Real life took it's toll on me these last…eight months(???!!) Oh man, I apologize. But I'm here, still writing as always. Here's a chapter. There will be more. Hang tight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or much of anything else for that matter. That being said, suing a broke college student like myself will get you absolutely nowhere.**

**So quick recap? I think so.:**

**Edward was assigned by a mission by the higher ups in HQ as directed by the newly established National Alchemy Association. His instructions were vague: Track down a possible philosopher's stone. After months of searching he met a man who was apparently in possession of one. He went to meet this man, calling him Lawrence Barnes under pretense of buying the stone. Instead he found the man to be completely insane, and selling fake stones in order to lure an alchemist like him to make him a real one. After almost getting killed by the man he woke up to find a creepy girl with alchemic powers, who also tried to kill him. He was saved by a man claiming to be the real Lawrence Barnes and instructed to go to the luxury cruise liner to look for a certain Camira Weiss, who seemed to be the only one who could give him answers to the origin of the supposed fake stones, and a clue to what Lawrence called "derivatives of the Philosopher's Stone". When he gets there a pretty rich lady asks him to be her escort to the auction that that is taking place that night.**

**And now on to the next part!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Questions and Auctions**

Walking around the museum at night wasn't one of the things, that people in the Barnes household considered wise. The superstitious staff all had their own stories to share about the building's history. Most of them involved haunting and curses put on the house by its previous owner Geraldine Barnes, a woman who died too young. She had also suffered much, in the short time she had left, and was known as vengeful soul who wanted to take everyone down with her.

Those who had known her were too afraid to even speak her name, afraid of the so called curse. So it was no surprise the responsibility of looking after such a cursed place had been pushed on her only son. That was the story going around anyway. Lawrence Barnes, figured that the lies were enough to keep people satisfied. But he was worst for accepting them as his life story. He wondered if a place like this suited a coward like himself.

Lawrence almost froze when he heard the footsteps echo in the hall of the grand house, but the panic slowly settled.

"Desiree…"

The girl stood in the shadows for a while, as if afraid to come out into the light. "Why don't you go back to your room," he smiled. "It's late and you've been through a lot."

She walked forward into the dim light of the hallway. Her hair was a mess, and she was in her night gown. "I had a strange dream, only I don't think it was a dream. There was a man, a man with gold eyes. Was he here?" she squeaked.

Lawrence walked up behind her and she leaned back and let her head fall back she was looking straight up at him. "Why can't I remember?"

"Maybe you're tired, too much has happened in the last few days don't you think?" he said.

"Yes, you disappeared for a while." Well yes, he had been locked in the attic, after all.

"I had some business to take care of."

"That blond man, will he come back here?"

"I don't really know." Lawrence didn't really expect him to either. He had told the alchemist, what he knew, because it didn't make sense not to. There was no one else who would believe him, and the man had had some sort of idea of what had poisoned his staff members. He hadn't gotten much information in return however. All he knew was the man's first name was Edward, and that he was looking for a philosopher's stone. Or perhaps he wanted to find out more about the strange happenings that had been occurring lately.

"I want to see him again," Desiree said sadly. She was toying with the chain of a crystal necklace hanging around her neck.

He stared at it for a few moments. And then he said what had been on his mind. "It's been a long day. I think I'm going to go out for a drink." he said.

"Miss Weiss was looking for you earlier," Desiree said, ignoring him. "She wanted to invite you to a party tonight. I don't know why that wretched woman won't leave us alone."

"Is that so?" he humored her, there was no way Camira Weiss would have come around here. He hadn't spoken to the woman for months. In fact he hadn't heard a word of Camira since she found out his secret and cursed his name. She'd literally slammed the door in his face. It still stung.

That's why it was so strange for the museum to receive a donation from her after all this time. If she wanted to poison him she could have done it months ago. If he was completely honest with himself Lawrence wasn't completely convinced she had sent the stones to the museum in the first place. He had sent Edward out to solve that mystery.

"She told me to tell you there was going to be a special event and you're the guest of honor." Desiree she said it as if relaying this information was the most boring task she'd ever been assigned.

"Guest of honor? How kind of her. Maybe I should stop by…" He turned with full intentions of walking towards his room. Desi was talking about the birthday party that had been thrown for him last year, and he didn't really want to bring back those memories.

The girl grabbed on to his arm. "You can't. You promised you'd never speak to her again. You said she reminded you of the old witch."

He shook his head at her. It was true that Aunt Natalia had been an oddball and considered an outcast by the family, but she had treated Desiree and him with all the respect and kindness in the world. "You call her a witch, and yet you're wearing her necklace."

Desiree smiled and twirled her fingers along the chain. "She said I could have it."

Lawrence sighed. "You should take better care of it then. Auntie will get mad if she sees you playing with it like it's a toy."

Desi stopped fidgeting with the chain and decided to grab hold of him instead.

"I think I'll head back to my room now," he taking a step towards his room again. This place was a nightmare, and despite his decision not to leave the house he really felt like going out to get a drink.

"You won't sneak away, right?"

He pushed her away gently. "Of course not."

But after he left her standing in the hallway and closed the door to his room drowning all trace of light, Lawrence found himself staring at his window contemplating the height from the sill to the ground.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was the kind of night that felt like it would last forever. The monotone voice of the man taking the bids seemed to stretch into each syllable. Edward felt like he was going to pass out from boredom. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop fidgeting. The brochure he had been holding onto earlier lay in shreds in his lap and he blushed as he caught Carrie's inquisitive look.

"30,000 senz, anyone willing to go higher?" the auctioneer's drawling words wafted into the air, "Anyone?"

"Oh for the love of--" Ed shut his mouth when an old rich lady sitting in front of him turned to stare. _Someone buy the damn vase, so we can get the hell out of here, already!_

"I have 35,000 do I hear 40,000? Ahhh. 40,000 sens. Any more? "

A fancy hat sitting three rows away raised a fan. "Thank you, sir. 45,000. Do I have any for 50,000?"

"Graghhhh…" Edward almost fell backward when he slumped backward into his seat. At this rate he'd die of boredom before getting any information on Camira Weiss.

"It's a bit sad isn't it?"

"Huh?" He turned to see Carrie smiling at him.

"They always last so long," she continued less cheerful, "Rich folk like us are experts at doing things to get rid of all the extra time and money we have. What better way than to spend ridiculous amounts of senz on things we don't need."

"Sounds like you really hate auctions," Ed observed. "Which is a wonder how you can stand this." He'd only been here maybe half an hour and was already itching to run for the door. If Winry were with him she'd tease him about it. Come to think of it, Carolyn sort of looked like her, and that made this easier somehow.

"There are far greater things one can do with their time," Carrie was saying. "But then again," she brushed a long blonde strand of hair over her shoulder. "When dealing with the rich, one must act like the rich. As the heir of the Rees hotel chain, and museum partnership, I'll just grin and bear it."

Ed blushed at her cheerful smile. Who would have thought such a genuine smile could be paired with an heiress who probably had servants for her servants?

"55,000. Do I hear 60,000?"

"Though it isn't fair to make my escort suffer with me. Shall we take a walk?"

"Uh?" Edward gaped at her as she stood up and reached for his hand.

"I want to get some air," she said. "You seem like you could use some as well."

Without another word she grabbed his hand and gracefully led him out of the stuffy auction hall and into the crisp night air of the deck.

Carolyn let him go, and walked to the railing staring at the night sky.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight."

Edward stared awkwardly at her back. Specifically at the blue criss-cross of the straps of her dress, wondering what he would say, now that he finally had her alone. Asking about Camira Weiss, without reason or motivation would be too direct, and yet he had no other way of actually bringing the subject up.

Carolyn turned to look at him. "You want to ask me something don't you? Go ahead, and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Ed's eyebrow's shot up in surprise at her amused look. "But first, you have to promise you'll answer my questions," she said.

"Wait a minute!" Ed shook his head. "How did--"

Carolyn laughed. "For what other reason would anyone come to such a boring auction than unless they had to? You came just because I asked you, though I don't think it's because I charmed you into it." Despite her amused tone, he could tell she was serious.

"If you saw through me from the beginning then why did you let me on the ship?" Edward asked.

"Your eyes; you seemed like you were looking for something," Carolyn said. "I wanted to help you find it."

Edward stared at her, deciding her blue eyes seemed trustworthy enough. "I am looking for something; actually, someone. I was told that if I came here I'd find someone named Camira Weiss. Please, tell me anything you know about her."

"What do you want to know?"

He knew he was blushing, and that made him more embarrassed, but Carolyn didn't comment. "Before I answer can I ask something else?" he asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Why would you want to help me?"

At his question she turned away to look at the black sea. "Because I could, because I wanted to…I don't really see why there has to be a reason. Though I suppose it's a thank you for accompanying me to that dreadful auction. Such kindness should be rewarded don't you think?"

"I came here because I was told I would find Miss Weiss. It wasn't really an act of kindness." Ed pointed out.

"Well that is true…so why are you looking for her?"

"I'm…investigating a case. I need to affirm the type of relationship she had with a certain Lawrence Barnes."

"I see. Well, I can tell you it wasn't the best relationship."

Ed nodded. "And why is that?"

"I suppose it's what you would call a falling out. In any case she felt the man could not stand up to his family. They didn't really like her, you see."

"Huh?"

"Have you met the man in person?"

"Uh, yes."

"Then I assume you know about that cousin of his."

He shuddered. "That creepy little girl," he accidentally said out loud.

Carrie stopped for a second, then simply tossed her hair over her other shoulder. "That creepy little girl, is actually the real heir to the entire Barnes art collection and the intended fiancée of Mr. Barnes. He couldn't gain his father's inheritance until they married."

"Aughh," was all he could say to that disturbing premise. "Did Miss Weiss know this?"

"No, she was not told of anything, but she found out eventually. At first, she didn't care," Carrie continued. "She decided she could be friends with the man at least. And they were for a short time."

"But his family had something against her," Ed added quietly.

"As luck would have it Camira happened to be of Cerean descent, the same nationality as Mr. Barnes the outcast biological mother. And this caused many problems until she broke off all connections with him and his family. But it's an old story."

"Apparently Mr. Barnes, received a gift from Miss Weiss fairly recently," Ed pointed out.

Carolyn gave him a look that seemed confused. "Really?"

He nodded. "According to him a set of precious stones, just about a few months ago."

Carrie stopped for a moment. "That's not possible," she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because she's been dead for over a year."

"What do you mean she's dead?" He stopped himself from grabbing Carrie by the arm. "How do you know this?"

Carrie bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, but if you know something please tell me. It's important," he pleaded with her.

"Well, Edward," her voice was a bit shaky but there were no tears in her eyes. "Camira Weiss was my twin sister. She committed suicide last March. Jumped off this very deck."

"What?" Ed gripped the railing.

She turned to him, "I don't know what Lawrence Barnes has been telling you, or what you're investigating nor do I want to know; but I can tell you my sister suffered at the hands of that man and I don't trust him nor his family. And you should be very careful in dealing with them."

"I had no idea…" Ed trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you didn't, and don't be. It's an investigation after all. At least now you know both sides of the story. If anything I'm glad just to clear my sister's name."

"Of course," Ed nodded. "Don't worry I didn't think she did anything, nor do I entirely trust Barnes. Thank you very much for answering my questions."

Carolyn sighed. "And thank you for keeping me company tonight, I didn't think I'd be able to set foot in this ship again. But I'm a bit braver now. Speaking of which we should get back to the auction."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

During their absence the stupid vase had been sold, and now the auctioneer was calling everyone's attention to a very large portrait of a lady in a pink dress. Nothing was particularly special about her nor the painting, and Edward wondered how fair the beginning price of 50,000 sens really was.

Of course the velvet hats around him seemed to find it fascinating at soon the auctioneer was talking so fast he wondered how the man wasn't short of breath.

Carolyn was understandably quiet after his little interrogation. He felt sorry he had to make her recall any bad memories, but grateful she had answered so honestly.

She had even explained to him that Rees and Weiss were the same family name, except that Rees was the Cerean pronunciation, of the family name Weiss. Camira had changed her name to sound less foreign in the hopes of being accepted by Lawrence's family. Apparently she had been head over heels for the man. Edward figured it would make sense for her to try to poison him with fake stones for his betrayal, or if she had left him the stones in her will out of the kindness of her heart.

Still, something was not clicking, and it bothered him. According to Carrie, she'd died over a year ago. Had Barnes known that Miss Weiss had passed away and withheld that information? Supposing he didn't know of her suicide what would have made him think the supposed "gift" was from her in the first place if they hadn't even spoken in twelve months time?

And how did his crazy family tie into all this? Old man Barnes had obviously been insane, and Little Cousin Desiree was also missing a few screws in her head. However she was also obviously not as sick as she had been described, at least healthy enough to chase him around the house and try to run him into the ground with alchemy.

And that crystal around her neck…he'd never seen anything like that before, but he figured it helped when trying to summon ice pillars out of thin air…

"Aughhh…" Ed groaned. Absolutely nothing made sense and thinking about it just gave him a headache.

"It's almost over," Carolyn said. It was the first time she'd spoken within the hour.

He nodded.

"The last item on our list, a collection of rare stones and jewelry, from the Hidden valley of Mt. Jhune. These artifacts were came to us courtesy of the Museum of Cerean culture, and our very own Rees Partnership. However, we will take a short break before we begin the bidding."

A murmur of excitement broke through the crowd, as the intermission was announced. Ed got up and stretched suddenly feeling how sore his back and shoulder muscles were from laying back in the hard wood chair.

Carolyn was still seated. "Artifacts from The Museum of Cerean Culture," he said. "Sounds interesting and out of place."

She looked up at him. "The items are certainly more exotic than anything that has been sold all night," she agreed. "Of course that makes them more a must-have novelty."

"I don't know much about auctions," Ed admitted. "But I figured they would save the rarest objects for last."

"Have you ever been to Ceres, Edward?"

The question caught him off guard, and he slowly sat back down in the chair, trying to work out where it had come from. "I have not."

Carolyn nodded. "Neither have I. But apparently it's famous for its precious stones. My sister would go there every once in a while. She was actually in charge of organizing events and inspecting the artifacts and items to be sold or donated to museums. So she liked this sort of thing. But she once told me that the thing she hated most about her work was dealing with jewels."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"She said that no one ever talks about the history of the stones when they are auctioned off, and they have no reason to, of course, but it's sad all the same. Cami always said that every stone had a story to tell and that the story was lost once it was taken out of its environment and put on display. So she would actually make the designer etch the description of each stone, what mountain it came from and any legends related to it on a plaque and place it the in the display case."

"Even though she said that, it sounds like your sister really loved her work," Ed whispered.

Carrie smiled. "She did. If you'll excuse me for a bit," she said as she got up and stepped out of the room. Edward figured all this talk had made her emotional.

He looked around the room lost in a train of thought their conversation had sparked. The display case that he had been shown. Had there been a plaque on it? He couldn't remember. Maybe he should go back to that place and check, after this whole auction business was through.

Before he could ponder further something even more obvious immediately caught his attention.

A group of well dressed men were conversing near the door one was grinning widely as he apparently introduced his date to the others,

"Clara is a volunteer at the new museum. Not only that but she has been helping me gain lots of money for the charity I run."

Ed's jaw dropped at he caught a glimpse of the woman in the red dress. He recognized her even before he confirmed her green eyes and paper thin smile.

"I thought it was about time I gave back to the community," she said to the impressed men.

Ed grit his teeth "I'll bet."

Apparently she heard him, because she turned around and made a weird noise before excusing herself and attempting to make her way back to her seat.

But there was no way he was letting this one get away. He cornered her near the edge of the room, a wall to the left of them, to the right of them unoccupied chairs, as the intermission was still well underway.

"So giving back to the community are we? So I take it you donated all the stuff you stole to charity, _Clara_."

The phantom thief known as Psiren turned and smiled. "Why if it isn't the pipsqueak all grown up. I have to say the years have been good to you. A handsome man as yourself shouldn't speak so ill of a lady."

Ed glared. "Yeah, right. What are you doing here? Don't expect me to think you actually changed your ways."

"Oh that look, it makes me shiver. You're not here to arrest me again? Though this time I don't think I'd really mind."

He ignored her perverted comment, "I didn't come here for you. But I find it all too convenient for you to show up at an event that involves selling of expensive art and rare jewels. If you try something, I will have no choice but to get involved. And I have no qualms about dragging you back to jail."

"Ahh, so you're threatening me," Psiren smiled. "I much as I look forward to playing cat and mouse with you. I haven't done anything wrong and am in the middle of a date with a very important and very jealous man. And I think it would be in both our interests if you scram." She said suddenly looking nervous.

Ed turned to see a man in a suit making his way in their general direction, his expression stern. The guy was about twice his size and taller than him by a head. He was also obviously very rich and influential as the crowd parted to give him way.

Ed raised an eyebrow at her. "What would be in both our interests is if I never saw you," he told her. He had to put the mission as his first priority, but if something went down in the same location and he didn't report it, he'd be held responsible. He was too tired to deal with protocol however. "So I didn't, in fact I was never here."

He turned and walked towards the seats on the right side of the room, were he and Carolyn had been sitting. He heard Psiren apologize for something and glanced at the suit in front of her stopping in his tracks when he recognized him.

"What the hell?" _What's a military official doing here_?

Hoping not to be seen, he quickly made it back to his seat next to Carolyn who simply smiled at his return.

Edward looked towards the left the room again, and sure enough Psiren was talking animatedly with, the man's name was Derrek something or other, he was sure of it. He'd met him along with the other higher ups the day he'd been reinstated. As far as Ed remembered General Derrek had been assigned to New Aquaroya to help with the relocation efforts, and had received an award for his achievements. He was currently campaigning for a position in Council and was a favorite in the coming elections. While it would make sense for a rising politician to be at a charity event, it still seemed out of place. And it bothered the hell out of him.

"Is something wrong?" Carrie asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head but asked the question that had been bothering him anyway, "I was just wondering if the military usually shows up at these events."

She looked confused. "I suppose if the donation came from the military, it wouldn't be unusual. Why are you on the run from the military or something?" she chuckled.

"Nah, just wondering," Ed said.

"You seem worried," she insisted.

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Ladies and gentlemen sorry for the long wait. Intermission is over The final portion of the Annual Rees Partnership Auction will now commence."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Based on the talk about jewels and the philosopher stone derivatives he had had with Lawrence Barnes Edward had expected Cerean stones to be interesting. Unique even, but as the auctioneer held up each piece, Edward felt disappointment sink into his stomach. From what he could see, there was no difference between a Cerean ruby, and an Amestrian one, which is more the only difference he could detect between any of the stones with any other, was a slight difference in color. There was nothing special about them; which shot down his formulated theory that the stones that Barnes had acquired were philosopher stone derivatives from Ceres.

But the old man had said he was a collector. Who's to say he hadn't traded with the Xingese, or the Ishvallans, or even the Aueregans. Without any physical clues, there was no way to tell. Besides the man had been off his rocker, they could have been cheap Cretian colored glass for all he knew.

Throw in the fact that they were delivered to the Barne's door by a dead girl, and that the only person who was alive and sane enough to tell him anything had been locked in an attic during most of the goings on, and he had no clues as to where they had come from.

There was sound reason to believe that he was dealing with anything that remotely resembled a philosopher's stone.

But on the other hand, there was a crazy old man that was obsessed with a stone, and a bedridden girl who was not only walking around but had the power to transmute whatever she wanted without even clapping her hands.

Then again the crystal around her neck hadn't looked like anything Edward had ever seen. Transparent and reflecting a spectrum of colors, like a badly cut diamond, but not quite. He wondered if the auctioneer would show off any stones similar to it.

"And lastly we have the traditional Hyiavi, worn by Alkemhi shrine maidens," the auctioneer said with a jolt of enthusiasm that didn't match his earlier drawl. "We have saved the best for last."

He held it up. Edward sat up straight in his chair.

Bingo.

A crystal the size of a golf ball, the auctioneer turned it and there was a slight murmur as the crowd watched the way the stone split the light into not one but several spectra of color that danced inside it.

"The Hyaivi Jhun." Ooohs and ahhs followed. "To the Alkemi shrine maidens and priests of Jhune it is a relic of great power and wisdom, to the Cereans it is a highly valued jewel. To collectors world wide it is a rare and valuable prize. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the 'Prism Star.'"

Loud applause and a few cheers. Edward suddenly felt that this was the only reason why any of the people in the crowd had come. There had not been this must enthusiasm in the room until this moment.

"We will start the bidding at 100,000 senz."

"What?!" Edward blurted, and then almost did a double take when he saw Carolyn raise her fan. "You too?"

She nodded. "It was my sister's dream to bring that jewel to Amestris. She took part in the expedition to dig it up. For once, I feel I can make an exception and buy something of significant value."

Edward thought about that. "Expedition?" So Camira Weiss wasn't just another rich heiress.

He stared at the crystal again. That was definitely what he had seen that Desiree girl wearing, a small shard of it, but it was the same thing. And apparently it was rare and expensive, and powerful enough to amplify alchemic powers? But Desiree was no shrine maiden. Wait a minute, the _Alkemhi_ shrine maidens. He had never heard of them but if you changed the intonation…

"1,000,000,000 senz." The crowd room went quiet as a deep booming voice of resounded in the room. Ed turned his head to see that General Derrek-Something-Such had raised his fan.

The auctioneer was in disbelief, "Wun…wunmill…one million sez. Anyone willing to go higher?" he asked in an almost breathless tone of voice.

There was a lot of buzz of murmuring and Edward even noticed Carolyn had put down her fan with a sad and surprised look on her face. Well of course, one hundred million for a shiny rock, was a bit much.

"5,000,000,000." A female voice this time, closer to the door and way in the back. The auctioneer obviously thought he had heard wrong.

"Excuse me, would you repeat that?"

This time she stood up and spoke each word clearly. "Five. Hundred. Million. Senz."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. And who could blame them, a plain looking girl, who looked no older than Edward, wearing what seemed to be a bright violet cloak was glaring at the auctioneer and offering a ridiculous sum of money.

"Are you…ABSOLUTELY certain?" The man in the podium seemed to be stalling for some strange reason.

The girl did not flinch, "Is that not enough? Would seven hundred million suit you better?"

"No…that's not exactly, what I meant…" He said adjusting his bowtie. "Alright then, five hundred million, going once…"

The crowd objected to this. "That's ridiculous! Of course no one in this room has that amount of money!!! Void the offer! Void it!!!"

"I…" the man at the podium looked to some well dressed men who were standing by the walls. Apparently his coworkers. They began talking amongst them selves and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Auction Council will now take a short break so we can figure out a way to resolve this issue. Will the young miss and the gentlemen please come to the front and have a word…"

Edward watched the violet cloak swish as the girl made her way down the aisle of the auction hall. He caught the a slight twinkling catch his eye right under her chin but couldn't be sure. The General followed her lead looking extremely upset with the current situation.

"I don't really think it was wise of her to lie like that," Carolyn was saying.

"What if it isn't a lie?" Ed whispered.

"Then I'd say she'd have to be the owner of a country, or a queen. Highly unlikely."

"But that ridiculous amount of money, it seems everyone wants to get their hands on that rock. It must be really valuable," Ed said.

"Well yes, there is only one place on the planet one can mine that type of stone, even then none of them compare in size to the legendary Prism Star."

"Yeah I'll bet, if there was an entire expedition dedicated to it. I had no idea."

"Mr. Barnes didn't mention that at all?" Carrie asked. "It's strange since he was one of the sponsors for the trip."

"He what?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay. After discussing it with the Auction council, the Cerean museum proprietor and Mr. Lawrence Barnes himself, the decision has been made. We will begin the bidding again, but we will start at double the asking price. If no sale is made within the next fifteen minutes, the sale will go to the young miss who has so graciously offered the highest amount we've ever received in this auction's history. Please be reminded that all proceeds will go to the local charities of New Aquaroya."

The crowd was very disappointed to hear this, but Ed has his mind on other matters. "Lawrence Barnes himself?" Sure enough he looked up to see said man standing on the stage, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else.

Edward glared at him when they made eye contact but all that he got in response was a shrug and an apologetic smile.

"Speak of the devil," Carrie murmured.

"What is he doing here?" Edward asked aloud.

"Unfortunately, the Rees family has to collaborate with the Barnes in order to put together these little events," she said in disgust. "The Rees family being my father and grandfather I take no part, of course. But business is business, in the end."

Lawrence Barnes nodded to the men on stage and then stepped down walking out the door. Edward excused himself and followed him out, choosing to get all the answers he could before the night threw more questions at him.

Of course, no one paid attention as he slipped out. The bidding continued.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, what a ridiculously long chapter. And we haven't even gotten past the auction yet! I feel bad for Edward. Though he's probably too confused to hate me for it. But I was able to sprinkle at least some clues into the mix of all those questions. There is definitely a method to my madness. The stage is set, and now I can run wild with my plot line. Explosions, and guns and high speed chases…okay, maybe not all at once. But I promise we'll get there. **

**See you soon,**

**KageSakura**


End file.
